Forgiveness
by d-christen
Summary: All of the missing moments between Ron and Hermione in their sixth year. RW/HG!
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

This is my second Ron/Hermione fanfic! I hope you guys love it! Please review!

* * *

Hermione sat on her bench on the balcony outside her room, looking up at the starry night sky. She was curled up on the right side of the bench, _Hogwarts, A History _on her lap.

She was already going on her sixth year at Hogwarts, and of course, she would have a lot more work to do, since, well, she was a sixth year. She didn't know what she would do without her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

Hermione's eyes blurred back and forth as she took in the contents of her book, which she had read more times than she could count. Well, she thought, it's just a bit of light reading... she smiled slightly to herself at the thought of Harry and Ron's faces if she had told them that.

A loud _hoot _echoed off her wall and a small, gray owl slammed into her railings.

"_Pig!_" Hermione said, dropping her book on the bench and rushing over to the little feather-duster lying on her porch. "What are you _doing _here?!"

Pig hooted in response and rolled over on his side, revealing a letter tied to its leg.

With a jolt of excitement, Hermione picked Pigwidgeon up in her arms and slid open her sliding door. She dropped him on her bed and untied the letter from its leg with trembling hands, her heart fluttering excitedly.

"When did Ron send you?" Hermione asked before realizing that Pig couldn't reply.

She pulled the letter from Pig's leg and ran straight to her desk.

"Dear Hermione,

Come over to the Burrow in the next week! Mum told me that Dumbledore's bringing Harry here in the next week too, so we can all stay together. Come early so we can help degnome the garden and stuff.

Be expecting you soon,

Ron"

"Oh, _Ron,_" Hermione said, looking happily at the letter with half a glance at Pig. "and I'd forgotten you're so tired. I'm sorry."

She walked over to Pig and gave him a bit of water. He gulped it down noisily.

"There. And please, stay there, I need you to give Ron a reply," she said softly.

She walked over to her desk and sat down, pulling out a bit of parchment and quill and ink.

"Dear Ronald,

Okay. I'll be there at 10 tomorrow. Just _wait_ for me.

Love,

Hermione"

She reread it a couple of times, and realized that it was short and sweet.

"I'll be seeing you again soon," she added to Pig, who was already pumped up for another long night of flight. He hooted loudly in response as Hermione tied her letter to his leg.

"Tell him I love him," she muttered quietly, stroking Pig's wing. She knew he wouldn't understand, but she just felt like saying it.

Pig spread his small wings and took off through Hermione's window. Hermione watched him until he was just a tiny speck against the moon.

She would be staying at the burrow again! she thought, her insides rejoicing.

Hermione walked back to her bed and got into her blanket, thinking hard. Finally, after all these weeks, she'd be staying with Ron! And Harry, of course, she thought guiltily. Why must she always leave him out of her thoughts?

Hermione shook her head and closed her eyes, finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Hermione awoke to bright rays of sunshine streaming in through her window. Today was going to be a great day, she thought to herself.

She got out of bed and tickled Crookshanks behind the ears for a moment, who was lying right next to the door.

"I'm going to the burrow!" she said, grinning at her cat. He looked back confusedly, his squashed face pouting at her. "Oh, don't look at me like that," Hermione said, starting to laugh. "I'm just so, _so _happy!"

She stood up and walked out of her room, knowing exactly who to go to.

Hermione walked over to the door at the very end of the landing and turned the doorknob quietly, revealing a bed, which was empty.

She shook her head and closed the door again. Her parents were awake, of course. They always wake up at this time.

What _was _the time? She looked at the clock on the right side of the hall, which read 9:01 A.M. She would be going to the burrow at 10.

She ran down the stairs silently and reached the kitchen, where her mom was currently cooking scrambled eggs.

"'Morning, mum," said Hermione innocently, walking over to her and hugging her.

"Good morning, darling," she replied, hugging her back and returning back to her cooking. "what made you wake up so early?"

Hermione laughed. "What do you mean _early? _It's 9!"

"Well, you normally wake up at around 11 on weekends," her mom said in an accusing tone. Hermione scowled and sat down on a stool in the island of her kitchen, where she had a clear view of her mom's face.

"Mum," Hermione started. "I just received an owl last night."

Hermione's mom nodded and rolled her eyes, still frying the eggs. "And?"

"And... it was from Ron," said Hermione, her voice dropping to a whisper.

"Are you about to tell me that he's just asked you to come over?"

Hermione stared, open-mouthed, at her mom. "How did you know that?"

"I'm your _mom_, honey, and I can't think of anyone else you'd be writing to, well, except for Harry," her mom said, smiling slightly at Hermione's puzzled expression. "_and _I also know that whenever you tell me that Ron wrote to you, he's just asked you to come over. I know you that well, honey."

Hermione took a small intake of breath and looked down at her pajama bottoms, not wanting to catch her mom's eye. "So can I go?"

"Well, of course you can! What time are you leaving?"

"At 10... oh! How am I going to tell dad? Oh, where _is _dad?" Hermione asked, looking puzzled.

Her mom laughed and swung her head so that her view was directing towards the living room. "Andrew!"

Hermione's dad peeked around the living room entrance a few minutes later, looking sleepy. "Yes, dear?"

"Hermione's just asked if she could stay over at a _friend's _house," her mom said, rolling her eyes again.

Hermione opened her mouth to say 'Ron', but her father cut her off.

"By _friend, _does that mean _Ron?_"

Hermione stared at her parents, who were both smiling at each other. "What d'you guys talk about when I'm sleeping?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing, dear," her father said. "Now, I think you really should get packing."

"_Mum!_" Hermione snapped, looking angrily at her mom.

"Get packing, dear," her mom said, smiling at the eggs and not catching her daughters' eye.

"_Fine,_" Hermione said. She got off the stool and stomped angrily up the stairs.

_How _did her parents know about Ron? Did they suspect she and Ron were... _more _than friends? No, Hermione thought. How could they suspect something that isn't even true?

Well, she did think of Ron differently than how she thought of Harry... what if their suspicions _were _right? What if she and Ron... _were _more than friends?

Hermione slid a hand over her eyes and pushed open the door of her room. No, she thought to herself. Even though _she _thought of Ron that way, he _never _did. What hurt most was that he never _would_.

Hermione bent down to gather up her stuff she would be needing for her sixth year at Hogwarts. Thinking that she and the Weasleys would be shopping in Diagon Alley together next week, she decided to only pack a few old robes and her old trainers, placing them neatly inside her trunk.

"Hmm," she said to herself as she stared at her bookshelf, straightening up. Would she need this many books?

_Yes, of course!_

She walked over to her bookshelf and began taking down all of her books, knowing that she would be needing all of them this year. N.E.W.T.S. were coming up soon, and she would definitely need to study _alot _more than she did for her .S.

O.W.L.S.

She closed her eyes and sighed. Later this month, she would be receiving her O.W.L. results! Oh no, she thought to herself. What if I fail everything!? What if I mixed up all the answers? What if I answered the questions in Ancient Runes with Transfiguration answers? She shook her head in disgust at herself and began placing her books inside her trunk, readying herself.

She chanced a glance at the clock to find out that it was already 9:45 A.M.

Jumping as if she had received an electric shock, Hermione closed her trunk and bent down to croon Crookshanks out of under her bed.

"Come on, Crookshanks," she whispered, looking directly into a pair of bright yellow eyes in the darkness. "we're going to the burrow. You can play with their chickens and gnomes and everything!"

Crookshanks merely stared at her, his eyes diagonal. Hermione could tell he was cocking his head in confusion.

"Come _on_, Crookshanks!" Hermione repeated. "Let's go!"

Crookshanks trotted out from under the bed and into his cage, looking sleepy, curling up against the bars of his cage and closing his eyes.

"Thanks," Hermione muttered, reaching in through the bars and scratching Crookshanks behind the ears for a moment. She stood up and gripped the handle of her trunk and her cat's cage, then, realizing that she was all ready to go, walked out into the hallway.

She walked down the stairs slowly due to the heaviness of her trunk and reached the kitchen in a few minutes time, watching her mom and dad conversing quietly on the stools, eating breakfast.

"I'm ready," Hermione said, clearing her throat to acknowledge her presence.

Her parents turned around and grinned at her.

"Okay then, so how are you getting there?" her mom asked, eyeing her carefully as she walked over to hug her.

"Floo Powder, the fire, I mean," Hermione said, letting go of her mom and giving her dad a squeeze.

"Take care, honey," her dad said, kissing her forehead and stepping back.

"Oh, I'm sure she will," her mom said teasingly. "because if she doesn't, Ron will have to do it for her."

Hermione glared at her parents but rearranged her face into a little smile. "Well, bye!"

She dragged her trunk over to the fireplace and walked into it along with Crookshanks' cage.

Grabbing a bunch of green powder inside the flowerpot on the mantelpiece, Hermione threw it into the fireplace and immediately a bunch of green flames errupted around her. She made her to tuck her elbows in so that she wouldn't get hurt, but still, the banging of Crookshanks' cage against her knee was hurting her badly.

Just when she thought she couldn't take it any longer, she toppled onto an old rug, inhaling the scent of the burrow.

She was home.


	2. Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I'm sorry for the update delay, but school's already started for me and I have an essay plus a book report due tomorrow! I think the next update will be in the next week! Sorry! But please R&R!

* * *

"_Hermione?_"

Hermione looked up to see a red-haired girl peering from around the kitchen door, her face lighting up.

"_Ginny!_"

Hermione stood up and ran straight into Ginny Weasley's waiting arms.

"_You didn't tell me you were coming!_" Ginny said, looking wildly at Hermione's trunk and Crookshanks' cage in the sitting room. "Was this a _surprise _visit or what!?"

"No, _Ron _asked me to stay," Hermione said, her cheeks going faintly pink as she looked down at the hearthrug. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Ginny smiling slyly.

"Yeah, I thought so."

Hermione looked up when she thought it was safe and Ginny winked at her.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"If _I _asked you to stay, would you?" Ginny asked, still smiling.

"Of course!" Hermione said, flustered. "Why wouldn't I?!"

"Oh, wait, let me rephrase that," Ginny said. She made a face. "_Hermione, it's Fred and George. D'you wanna come over?_"

Hermione glared at her. "What are you saying?"

"Would you come over if _Fred and George _asked you to?"

"Yes! Of course," Hermione said. "now, can we get my trunks up?"

"Oh, don't change the subject, Hermione," Ginny said, letting out a little laugh and holding Hermione's arm so she wouldn't escape. "I made a mistake earlier. Here. _Hermione, it's Ginny. Ron's staying at Privet Drive with Harry. Want to come over?_"

Hermione looked curiously at her. "Why?"

"_Aha!_" Ginny said, grinning sneakily. "You wouldn't come over if _Ron _wasn't here, would you?!"

"N-No!" Hermione said, ruining the anger effect by turning red. "I-I mean, I would!"

"Liar," Ginny said, still smiling.

She walked over to Hermione's trunk and picked it up by the handle. She started to push it over to the kitchen.

"Ginny, what _do _you mean?" Hermione asked, grabbing Crookshanks' cage and walking briskly into the kitchen.

"Oh, nothing, Hermione, I was just curious."

A smile was playing at the corners of Ginny's lip.

"_Honestly!_" Hermione said, actually stamping her foot in frustration. "_Tell me!_"

"You like Ron," Ginny said, rolling her eyes and beginning to push the trunk up the stairs.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you _do! _Since you guys met in your first year, you liked him, didn't you?" Ginny asked, still smiling.

"_No! _I mean, I just started in our _fourth _year -- "

Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth as Ginny stopped pushing the trunk, her mouth slightly open.

The two girls stared at each other for a few seconds, but then Ginny continued pushing Hermione's trunk up the stairs.

"Well, aren't you _happy _that you wriggled the truth out of me?" Hermione asked, panting.

"_Yes_," Ginny said, smirking. "but I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Thanks," Hermione muttered, nodding as they stopped at the last landing. Ron was just a few feet away...

"Okay, well I'll leave you to it," Ginny said. "meet me upstairs _after_... _you know._"

Hermione glared at her as Ginny retreated back downstairs, humming cheerily.

Hermione grabbed the handle of her trunk and dragged it across the landing towards Ron's room, where the door was already ajar a bit. She pushed it open slowly.

"_'Mione!_"

Ron was sitting on his bed, his wand in his hand, a small grin on his face. Oh no, Hermione thought, her brain going haywire. He got so much more... _wonderful _in just two weeks!

Hermione dropped her trunk and Crookshanks' cage and threw herself into Ron's arms, flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him lightly on the cheek.

Ron's other arm moved up to his face, feeling the spot where she had kissed him burn. His ears went red.


	3. Dressed

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I wish I owned Rupert.**

Sorry for the delay! Finally, it's a weekend! :D Am I glad! Well, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Hermione, I really think I should teach you how to play Quidditch," Ginny said, wrapping her arms around her knees and scooting over to Hermione on the bed.

Hermione closed her eyes in amusement, dropping her book and turning her head towards Ginny. "_What?_"

"You need to learn, seriously."

"Nobody _else _seems to think so," Hermione said, crossing her arms and putting her nose in the air.

"Oh yeah?" Ginny asked. "What makes _you _think so?"

"I _know _so," Hermione said, opening her eyes and glaring at the ceiling.

Ginny grabbed Hermione's wrist and dragged her off the bed.

"_Hey!_" Hermione said, starting to laugh as Ginny dragged her towards the door.

"_Come on, _Hermione. Oh, I'll make it better. Let's ask Ron to tag along!" she said in a singsong voice. Hermione glared at her.

"_No!_" Hermione said. "No!"

"Hermione!" Ginny sang, now pulling her up the stairs.

Hermione wriggled free of Ginny's grip and fumed heavily. "No."

"What d'you mean 'no'?" Ginny said, mimicking her voice as Hermione climbed farther up the stairs. "And if you don't want Ron to come, why are you climbing up the stairs when I'm just staying _here?_"

Hermione froze in her steps and turned around to glare at her. "Honestly."

"Hermione! _You, honestly!_" Ginny said, giving her a wide grin and running up the stairs.

"Ginny, that's not _funny..._" Hermione scowled, walking up the stairs in an orderly fashion. Ginny was already knocking on Ron's door at the end of the hallway.

No answer. Hermione walked towards Ginny cautiously.

"_Ron! Oh Ron!_" Ginny said, mimicking Hermione's voice.

Ron pulled open the door quickly. "What happened, 'Mione?"

Ginny laughed. "_Hermione _wants you to teach her how to play Quidditch."

Hermione's cheeks went pink. "N-No...!"

"Oh. Yeah, well, why me? Why don't you ask Harry once he gets here?" Ron asked, his ears going red as he grinned sheepishly at Hermione.

"I dunno," Ginny said, rolling her eyes at the pair of them. "but let's go."

"Now?" Ron asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and walking out in full pajamas. "I haven't even had _breakfast!_"

"That's what you get for waking up so late, you prat," Ginny muttered, whipping around and winking at Hermione. "he has a point. Let's eat breakfast first then."

"Yeah," Hermione said, her cheeks still pink.

Ron grinned at the back of Hermione's head, his heart thumping. She wanted _him _to teach _her _how to play Quidditch...

"I'm hungry," Ginny said, giving Hermione another wink and walking towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked anxiously. _What! _She was going to leave _her _alone with _Ron!?_

"To eat breakfast!" Ginny shouted, already a floor below.

Hermione turned around to face Ron. "Well, 'morning," she said, smiling slightly at the sight of Ron's messy hair.

"'Morning," Ron grinned. "well... I suppose I'll just get dressed and meet you downstairs in a minute then."

A sudden image of Ron getting dressed flashed right before Hermione's eyes, leaving her breathless.

"Oh... oh, okay then. I'll meet you downstairs -- in a -- a sec. Ha ha, yeah!" she said, grinning.

Ron smiled at her and closed the door, leaving Hermione sliding her hands over her eyes in embarrassment. _Sheesh. Get dressed._


	4. Interrupted

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Finally, it's the weekend again! So, so sorry! I really do apologize. Well, a nice long chapter should make it up for you guys, won't it?

* * *

"Hermione, dear, can you do me a favor?"

Hermione looked up from her book into the sweet brown eyes of Mrs. Weasley, who was smiling warmly at her.

"Anything," Hermione said, returning a little smile but looking back down at her book. She could _not _afford to waste any time... what if she failed her O.W.L.S.? She couldn't just sit around waiting for them to come, because if she _had _failed them (which she was pretty sure she had), she would need to pick up her 101% average in all of her subjects! A little studying over the summer wouldn't hurt.

"Would you mind going to the nearby grocery store in Ottery St. Catchpole and buying a couple of vegetables for me?" Mrs. Weasley said. "We're fresh out..."

"Sure," Hermione said, snapping her book closed and standing up.

"Oh, and would you mind if Ron came along as well? He's been wanting to get out of the house since forever."

"O-Of course," Hermione said, her heart thumping a little faster. Ron and her... _alone? _In a _grocery _store...

"Alright, dear, well, you go wake up Ron from his afternoon nap, and I'll write down a list of all of the vegetables I need," Mrs. Weasley said, smiling once more and turning back to the counter. She waved her wand and a single sticky note detached itself from the wall and flew over to rest underneath her hand.

"Okay."

Hermione left her book on the table and walked out of the kitchen, still a bit lost in her thoughts.

Oh! Maybe this would be the first time Ron had even _gone _into a grocery store! Oh, the fun they would have as Hermione pointed out all of the different types of cheese to him... or how many brands of orange juice there were! she grinned at herself as she began to climb the stairs. Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, so much.

Hermione reached Ron's bedroom floor and almost ran across the landing. She knocked three times on his door.

"Ron?" she said, turning the doorknob and peeking inside the room.

Of course, Ron was snoring on his bed. Afternoon naps had never lost his interest, even though he was already 16.

Hermione smiled and her cheeks went pink, as she walked slowly over to Ron's bed and took a seat at the foot of it.

"_Ron._" she whispered.

Ron gave a little jerk, but did not wake. Hermione could tell he was sort of faking it.

"Ron!"

Ron opened his eyes slowly (and in a pretending manner, Hermione thought, keeping a little grin on her face) and caught sight of Hermione smiling at him.

"What, 'Mione?" he said, yawning genuinely now.

"Your mum asked me to get some groceries for her," Hermione said.

"So?"

"And she's asked if you wanted to come along."

Ron's ears turned red as he sat up. "Really?"

"Yes. Well... only if you want to. If you don't, I-I'll just do the shopping myself then -- "

"No, no, I want to come! I want to see!" Ron said, smiling as he inched closer to Hermione.

"Honestly, Ron, you've _never _even been in a grocery store at least _once?_" Hermione was laughing now.

"Well, no.... but... now I will!" Hermione loved the way he smiled so lopsidedly. That was now, officially, her favorite smile.

"Okay, then, well, c'mon then," Hermione said, whispering now. Ron kept a small grin on his face. He couldn't think of a better moment to kiss her... they were so close...

"Are you ready?"

Ron and Hermione jumped apart, as Mrs. Weasley poked her head in around Ron's door.

"Erm -- yeah, I -- I'll just..."

Ron looked sheepishly at the floor.

Hermione jumped up and smiled slightly. "Yes, Mrs. Weasley. He's ready."

"Alright then, dears, I've got your list right here," she said, walking briskly over to Hermione and pressing the little sticky note into her palm. She closed Hermione's fingers around it and turned around to look at Ron. "_don't _do _anything _rash, Ronald! If I hear from Hermione that you do _one _thing..."

"Oh, don't worry, Mrs. Weasley, I'll make sure Ron doesn't do anything rash," Hermione muttered as Ron scowled at the floor.

"Alright then, dears. See you later!" Mrs. Weasley scurried out of the room.

"Bloody woman," Ron said, rolling his eyes and bouncing off the bed.

Hermione kept quiet. How much she wanted to kiss him...

"Well, I'll just get ready then... alright?" Ron said, walking over to his closet.

"Okay."

Hermione walked out of the room, balling up the piece of sticky note and throwing it across the hall. _Why must every moment they have alone together always be interrupted?!_


	5. Groceries

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

"Hermione, what are those?" Ron asked, pointing to a shelf.

"Have you _ever _heard of jelly, Ron?" Hermione asked, starting to laugh as she pulled the cart over.

"Yeah, I did, but I didn't know there were so many flavors!"

Ron walked over to the jelly aisle and crouched down to read all of the labels.

"Ron," Hermione said, still laughing.

"Wait! I'm reading... _blueberry _jam? Marm... marm... marmal? What's this, Hermione?" Ron said, taking an orange jar and walking over to Hermione.

"That's _marmalade, _Ron."

"Oh. What flavor is it?" he asked, squinting to get a better look of what was inside the jar.

"It's made of _real _oranges," Hermione said.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Ron grinned and placed the jar back on the shelf.

"Woah!"

Hermione followed Ron as he walked quickly over to the apple storage, laughing silently as Ron picked one up. The passersby who were in the vegetable department were starting to stare.

"_Green _apples?"

"_Yes, _Ron! There are so many different kinds of apples," Hermione said, giggling.

"The only ones I've ever heard of are _red _apples! And -- bloody hell... there are _yellow _apples too?"

"Fuji apples, actually," Hermione said. "my parents and I ate loads of those when we went to Japan."

"Do they all taste the same?"

"Well, not really, some are sweet and some are just plain _revolting_," Hermione stated. "like those, those are the _sour _kinds." She pointed to the small green apples, but Ron had already moved on.

"_Biscuits!_" Ron almost yelled. Hermione laughed even louder.

Ron took a package of Nabisco biscuits and held it up to his eyes. "They have different _kinds?_"

"Yes." Hermione walked over to him. "They have tea biscuits, wafer biscuits -- there are _so many different kinds of biscuits!_" Ron grinned at her, and looked away, probably searching for different, interesting things.

"Woah," he muttered, and pointed to cookies, which were steaming hot on the counter, a label overhead reading _Free Samples._

Ron walked slowly over to them and took one, inhaling the scent of chocolate. "Mmm..."

"Go try one," Hermione whispered, taking a cookie as well and putting it into her mouth.

Ron followed suit, and his expression, which was full of curiosity, turned immediately into one of utter delight.

"Oh my God," Ron said, his eyes widening. "'Mione, these are honestly the most wonderful cookies I've ever tasted. Do you know how to make some?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "my mum taught me when I was 8. I'll teach you sometime."

They stared gently into each others' eyes for a few minutes, until Ron took another cookie.

"That should be your _last _one, Ron," Hermione said, laughing again. "the other people who would want to try will be left with _nothing!_"

"Yeah, yeah," Ron said, stuffing another cookie into his mouth and grabbing another one. Hermione glared at him, a smile still on her face. "_fine._"

"Okay, now we need some more _vegetables _for your mum, Ron," Hermione said. "she'll be wondering why we took so long to get back! It's been already forty minutes and we've been here in the grocery store!"

"Right," Ron said, hastily taking his eyes off the cookies and following Hermione. She pushed the cart further into the vegetable section.

"Okay, so according to this list, your mum wants green onions and yellow bell pepper," Hermione said. "d'you know what those are, Ron? _Ron?_"

She spun around, only to find out that Ron was not behind her. Hermione huffed, her face a mixture of humor and annoyance. Where could he have gone _now?_

"_Cheese._"

Hermione heard Ron's voice from aisles away, knowing exactly where he was. Of course, the dairy compartment. Oh Ron!

Hermione laughed as she half-ran, pushing the cart quickly towards the dairy aisle. She found Ron staring wide-eyed at the many different types of cheese.

"You didn't tell me there were _more _than just cheddar cheese!" Ron said, a small, amazed grin on his face as he looked up at Hermione, who was walking slowly towards him.

"I thought you knew," she said, laughing.

"No..." Ron shook his head as he picked up a wheel of cheese. "what's this?"

"That's cheddar, Ron. You _knew _that."

"Oh. Right. Well then, what's this?"

"_Mozzarella!_" Hermione said. "They use this type in mostly all of the dishes with cheese. It's amazing, honestly!"

"Yeah, it even looks fantastic," Ron said, bending down. "what's this then?"

"Stichelton," Hermione said. "and _that's _Buxton Blue."

"Really? Wow."

"That one is Cornish Brie, and the one on the way left is Brinkburn."

Ron nodded, probably not even taking in a single word Hermione had said, and stood up, only to find himself staring at the many types of ice cream.

"They have _mango _ice cream?"

"Yes, Ronald," Hermione said, sighing and smiling at him.

"I thought the only ice cream flavors were strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate!"

"Well, that's probably because those are the _only _flavors you buy at Florean Flortescue's," Hermione said.

"Oh. Right. Well, do they sell peanut butter strawberry ice cream cones here?" Ron asked, looking cheerily at Hermione.

"No, that's _only _in Florean Flortescue's."

"How about chocolate sundaes? Do they have those here?" Ron asked eagerly.

"They have chocolate, but we have to do the sundae part ourselves. If you'd like, I can make vanilla ice cream wedged in between chocolate chip cookies at home," Hermione said, knowing just how Ron would be so amazed at something she had learned to make when she was 10.

"_Blimey!_" Ron said, grinning at Hermione. "Can we get started immediately?"

"Yes, Ron," Hermione said, watching him softly.

"Okay. Sorry... we should go and get the vegetables now."


	6. Vanilla Cookies

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

I'm sorry about the Fleur part just coming randomly out of nowhere -- I just wanted everyone to see how bad the jealous side of Hermione is. :) Well, I hope you enjoy and this is my makeup for the past week that I haven't updated! Be expecting another update this weekend!

* * *

"Can I come in?"

Hermione peered around the edge of the doorway to see Ron grinning slightly at her, already in his pajama trousers.

"Yeah."

Hermione pushed open the door and walked over to Ron's bed. She took a seat at the foot of it and sighed.

"Harry's coming tomorrow, isn't he?" she asked.

"Yes," said Ron. He looked gently at her, his look full of tenderness.

"Who's bringing him, do you know?" Hermione asked, putting her legs up on the bed, turning to Ron and crossing them.

"Dunno yet," Ron shrugged. "but I've got a feeling it's Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore? How d'you know?"

"Well, who else, Hermione? I don't think Flitwick would show up on Harry's aunt's doorstep, asking _Can I please borrow Harry Potter for the rest of the summer?_"

Hermione let out a laugh, and Ron grinned at the sight of her.

"Hey," Ron started, his eyebrow furrowing.

"What?"

"You forgot something!"

"What?" Hermione asked, scrunching up her face in confusion. What could shehave forgotten that Ron knew about?

"What you promised me, back in the grocery store last week."

"What promise?"

"You mean you forgot?" Ron asked, looking wide-eyed at her like a small child. Hermione actually laughed before nodding. "You forgot to make vanilla ice cream cookies for us!"

"Oh!" Hermione said. They had been so busy the past few weeks -- what with _Phlegm _arriving and Bill and all of the preparations -- that Hermione had completely forgotten about her promise to Ron.

"So what?" Ron prompted, crossing his arms.

"Well... if you want, I can make you some of them now," Hermione whispered. "everyone's probably asleep, anyway."

"_Really?_" Ron said loudly. "Yes! Please?"

"Alright, _alright!_" Hermione said anxiously. She stood up and grinned.

Ron followed suit and the two walked out the door.

Oh, I can't wait to see the look on Ron's face when he tries the cookies, Hermione thought. She was so absorbed in the future that she accidentally stepped on the creaking board across the landing where Ginny and Fleur slept.

"Hermione!" Ron whispered, taking her by the hand and pulling her away from there.

Too late. A beautiful, slender girl emerged from the door, curiously eyeing Hermione and Ron's entwined hands.

"Erm," Ron said, racking his brains quickly to think of a good excuse. "bathroom."

Fleur's eyes traveled to across the landing, where a door stood ajar, clearly revealing a bathroom right across Ron's bedroom.

"'Vy can't you just go to ze bathroom over zer?" she asked, a small smile threatening the corners of her mouth. Ron's ears went red.

Hermione felt her face contort with jealousy. "Ron's going for a midnight _snack,_" she said, trying her best to put all of her hate for her into one sentence. "would you care to _join us?_"

"Oh, no zanks," Fleur said, smiling at Ron, who was looking back at her dumbfounded. "'ell... good night."

She closed the door behind her, leaving Ron a weird, beefy color.

"Do you still want to eat then?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes in anger. "Or do you want to follow your beloved _Fleur _and go to bed?"

"No," Ron said hastily. "I mean -- yeah, I still want your cookies."

Hermione and Ron both walked down the stairs, Hermione muttering angrily. Ron could hear distinct words such as _sweet dreams _and _rusty phlegm_.

They reached the kitchen, Hermione still fuming.

"Well -- I think mum still has some cookies in the fridge, I'll go get them, shall I?" Ron asked, trying his hardest to break the awkwardness.

Hermione nodded and walked over to the refrigerator before Ron could get there.

"No -- I'll do it," Ron said, his ears still red as he bent down to open the refrigerator door.

Hermione tiptoed and pulled open the freezer. She dug around inside until she pulled out a quart of vanilla ice cream.

Why was she mad anyway? Ron thought. It's not like she cared about my relationship with Fleur...

"I said, did you find it yet?" Hermione asked, starting to fume again when Ron didn't hear her. "Or are you still too busy thinking about _Fleur?_"

"I did," Ron said, biting his tongue hard, trying not to retort. He passed her the cold cookies.

"Well then, I suppose you should just _sit down_, while I do everything," Hermione said. Ron could see her eyes were full of tears.

"No, Hermione, I wanna help."

"What?" she said, biting her lip and looking up at him. "Why?"

"Because you said this was something we could make together, didn't you? Plus, I don't want you to do all the work yourself."

Ron knew at once that his words were immediately effective, because at that moment, Hermione threw her arms around Ron's neck.

"So I take it that's a yes then?" Ron said, breaking free and chuckling.

"I suppose."

Hermione gave him a small smile, which Ron took to be forgiveness.

"Okay, so where do we start?" Ron said.

"It's easy," said Hermione, a smile still around the edges of her lips. "you just have to wedge the vanilla ice cream in between the cookies. Just two steps."

"Really? So can I try it then?"

"Sure."

Hermione grinned as she passed Ron the vanilla ice cream and the cookies. Ron looked confusedly at it, and, remembering that he was the one who volunteered, set to work.

"Okay, so... I take these out -- " Ron pulled the cookies out from the plastic and placed them on a plate. " -- and then... I get... this?"

He pulled an ice cream scooper directly from the cabinet. Hermione smiled and nodded encouragingly.

"Alright... so... I open this," he said, taking the lid off of the ice cream gallon and wedging the ice cream scooper inside. "and do this."

"You're doing wonderfully, Ron," Hermione whispered, her heart fluttering at the sight of him.

"And... _voila_," Ron said quietly, after a couple more steps, and stepped back to admire his work.

"Perfect." Hermione grinned.

"So one for you," Ron said, passing her one cookie. "and one for me."

Hermione lifted the cookie to her mouth, when Ron let out a little yelp.

"What?" she asked.

"We should..."

Ron looked like he was struggling for words. He reached across and held out the ice cream cookie, grinning lopsidedly.

Hermione knew just what to do, and took a bite of it.

"It tastes delicious," she said encouragingly, smiling.

"Nice ice cream mustache, I like it," Ron grinned.

Hermione laughed and held out her own cookie for Ron to take a bite.

"Oh Merlin," Ron said, after chewing his ice cream cookie. Hermione giggled. "you know, you should help me make these more often."


	7. Chocolate

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Finally, an update! :) I'm sorry everyone! Anyway I thought this was sort of adorable. Enjoy!

* * *

"Mars Bar!"

Hermione spun around only to see Ron running excitedly to the counter and picking up several chocolate bars. She bit her lip and held back a laugh.

"I haven't seen these in forever!" Ron said loudly, causing the salesclerk to back away farther behind the counter. They were not the only ones in the store, and Ron was causing quite a scene.

Hermione finally let out a laugh and walked over to him. "Ron, we're only supposed to buy Cadbury for your mum. She'll be expecting us at any moment. We can't take _this _long!"

"But... Hermione, it's Mars Bar!"

Hermione was now laughing really hard, due to the childishness in Ron's voice.

"Alright, fine," she said, finally giving in. "we only have 4 pounds, mind you, and if the total is over that, we'll have to return the Mars Bar."

"Fine."

Ron grinned lopsidedly as he dumped two bars of Mars Bar into Hermione's hands. She looked questioningly at him.

"Two?" she asked.

"Yeah!"

"Why?! That'll definitely total over 4 pounds!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Come on, Hermione, don't be such a killjoy! Just tell mum that there was no Cadbury."

"Ron, I _can't _lie to your mum, I promised her I would be back holding two bars of Cadbury! And plus, Cadbury, in my opinion, tastes _so much _better than Mars Bar. I mean, the caramel that explodes into your mouth as you bite into the chocolate is just intensifying; it's much more delicious than the _Mars Bar -- _Ron, are you even listening?"

"What kind of name is Cadbury anyway? Sounds like a kind of bird."

"Ron!"

"Fine. One Mars Bar then."

Hermione watched as Ron returned the Mars Bar and pouted, leaning against the shelf of candy. They were now the only two left in the store.

Without planning to, both of them burst out in laughter.

"Can you _believe _we actually argued over two kinds of chocolate?" Hermione said, already walking to the counter.

"Yeah, I can. You argue over almost everything nowadays."

"_Ron..._"

"That'll be three pounds, miss," the salesclerk said.

Hermione shot Ron a look. "_Three _pounds?" she questioned.

"Yes."

"Why? How much is the Cadbury?" Hermione asked.

"One pound," the salesclerk said.

"How much is the Mars Bar?"

"One pound."

Hermione's brow furrowed. "Sir -- I think you've made a mistake --"

"I understand, miss, but it's three pounds."

"You _understand? _You understand your _mistake?_" Hermione said.

"Hermione, just give him the three pounds!" Ron muttered.

Hermione glared at him, then put three pounds on the counter. "Thank you."

The salesclerk looked confusedly at her as he bagged the candy. Hermione and Ron then walked out of the store.

"Ugh, that _git! _He overcharged us! Hold this, please, Ron." She pushed him the bag as she bent down to retrieve the list Mrs. Weasley had given her. "He made a _mistake._"

"No," Ron said.

"What '_no_'? It's actually _your _fault for making me end the conversation. If not, I would've gotten my money back, because I would've caught him -- "

"No, Hermione, listen -- "

" -- redhanded, stealing pounds -- "

"_Hermione!_" Ron said.

"_What?"_

She stood up and looked angrily at Ron. "What? Are you going to tell me off for not taking you and his side?"

"No. He didn't make a mistake."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked. "This is no times for games, Ron!"

Ron dug inside the candy bag and pulled out a Mars Bar.

"Oh, _not this again -- _"

He then pulled another chocolate bar out of his pocket.

They had bought _two _Mars Bars.


End file.
